Make Believe For Me
by xbluejayx
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt misses Blaine's make believe stories and he asks for one. Blaine tells him a story of their friendship. Kiddie!Klaine. Based on klemonademouth's Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing.</html>


A/N- This one-shot is inspired by klemonademouth's Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing. If you haven't read it, you should. Now. Before you read this. (You'll understand this better. Maybe? It's in my favorites so just go to my profile.)

* * *

><p>Make Believe For Me<p>

Rain fell heavily against the clear glass window. Strikes of lightening lit up the dark sky and thunder boomed, echoing in the near silent room. Two small figures lay cuddled together in an oversized bed, spaceship covers tangled around their short limps. Flashlights illuminated the room, scattering light over bookshelves and painted walls that look like outer space.

"Will you tell me a story?" Kurt asked softly, twirling his flashlight lazily in his hand. His bright blue eyes lifted to look into Blaine's hazel ones. They were filled with sadness and sorrow, emotions most eight year olds never felt. Blaine wanted to take all his pain away. He wished he could just wave his hand and it would all be gone, happy Kurt would take it's place. It wasn't fair. Why did Kurt's mom have to get sick? Mrs. Hummel didn't deserve to die, she was a lovely lady. Kurt's cheeks were still stained from tears, the same tears he cried every night. The same tears Blaine had wiped from his cheeks every night.

"I'm sorry about your mommy, Kurt." Blaine whispered, feeling the tears build in his eyes. It hurt him, because it hurt Kurt. Kurt was his best friend, and he just wanted him to be okay.

"I'm sorry too." A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek, staining the pearl porcelain skin. Another tear he could add to his collection. "W-will you tell me a story? L-like you used to? I miss your stories."

"Sure." Anything to make Kurt feel better. Anything. Blaine racked his brain for something good. He wanted this to make Kurt happy, to make him smile. "There once was a prince named Kurt…" Blaine started.

"Prince Kurt?" Kurt giggled, despite himself.

"Yes. That's what his name was I believe. Yes, it was definitely Kurt." Blaine nodded surely, cracking a smile.

"Okay, Blaine. If you say so." Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling slightly better all ready.

"Anyway, there once was a prince named Kurt who was best friends with a young wizard named Blaine-"

"Wizard?" Kurt asked incredulously. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell the story if you keep interrupting me." Blaine poked Kurt's side.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Kurt turned to his side to face Blaine. He wanted to see Blaine tell the story. He always made the funniest faces.

"When the prince met the young wizard, he saved his life. The wizard had been battling in angry, and very mean dragon-"

"What was the dragon's name?" Kurt asked curiously, smiling at Blaine.

"Hagrid." Blaine answered with the first thing that popped into his head.

"Hagrid? But isn't that-"

"No. Anyway, the dragon was being very mean to the young wizard by breathing fire at him. Blaine didn't know how to get rid of fire yet because he was just a first year at Hogwarts-

"Hogwarts?" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt." Blaine whined, turning to pout at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt waved Blaine on to continue the story. Blaine did.

"Hogwarts didn't teach those kinds of spells until second year, so the young wizard had to hide from the fire. When Prince Kurt saw what was happening he jumped to Blaine's defense." Blaine was animated now. His hand stretched out waving an invisible wand, while he hide his face with the other.

"How?" Kurt asked in awe. How could a prince save a wizard? A wizard was much more powerful. Blaine gave Kurt a big smile.

"He tripped him" Blaine said simply, nodding. Kurt eyes got wide. "The prince was so courageous that when he saw the huge dragon coming towards the wizard he just tripped him. The dragon fell and hit his head on a rock on the way down. The young wizard sighed with relief. But the dragon wasn't dead yet so the prince rushed the young wizard to safety."

"What happened next?" Kurt asked, captivated. His bright blue eyes staring at the side of Blaine's face.

"They became best friends, of course. Prince Kurt invited Blaine to meet the King and the Queen. Blaine introduced Kurt to his half-blood mother and pure-blooded father. Their parents became friends too." Kurt smiled fondly, recalling all the parties their mothers had thrown together, and all the sports games their dads had watched. "The two were inseparable. They bought matching magical converses and watched quidditch together." Blaine waggled his small triangular eyebrows at Kurt and Kurt giggled.

"They were friends for years before tragedy struck." Blaine continued, unsure. He didn't know if he should include this part in his story. Kurt's smile dropped and his face went blank. "The Queen got sick. Prince Kurt and King Burt tried everything and Blaine used all his magical powers, but nothing helped. The Queen died. This hurt the young wizard. He didn't understand why his best friend's mommy died. Prince Kurt didn't deserve to grow up without a mommy. So, Blaine did all he could. He held the prince when he cried. He cried with the prince, feeling his sadness. He wanted so bad for friend to be happy that he-" Blaine paused, tears slipping down his cheeks. He shouldn't have told this story. It wouldn't make Kurt feel better, and he wanted Kurt to feel better. A soft sob came from beside him and Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry." Blaine sobbed helplessly, pulling Kurt into his arms. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"N-no. No. I'm-I'm okay. See?" Kurt tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm okay. You wanted me to be okay and I-I am."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair, his tears falling freely now. . "You're not okay. But you will be. I promise."

"You promise?" Kurt asked softly, relaxing in Blaine's arms. His tears had slowed, because Blaine was comforting him.

"I promise." Blaine said surely, whipping Kurt's cheeks and leaving his own wet.

There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again.

"I believe you, because you're my best friend and you'd never lie to me, would you?" Kurt nodded against Blaine's shoulder, feeling exhausted from all the emotional stress.

"No. I wouldn't. You'll get better. You just need time." And Blaine was right. Months later Kurt would stop crying himself to sleep, and stop needing Blaine for comfort. But Blaine would always be there, because that's what best friends are for.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? Tell me what you think. REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
